


it's 4 am

by orphan_account



Series: it's 4 am [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David finds out that if he is not the only gay man in formula 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's 4 am

**Author's Note:**

> so this is know a serie,  
> o help i'm liking writhing hope you like reading it pls comment thank you

it's 4 am

And he is still awake it's the chinese grand prix and news of sebastian en mark has come out witch makes him wander if he himself could be just as brave as them.

when it's time to get up he feels like he hasn't sleped for ages his mind keeps making circles and keeps getting back to the point where last year he called him a greek god of a physio what the hell was he thinking was he even thinking maybe with his dick.The morning routine is the same as every weekend alone this weekend it requirs a hell of a lot of coffee to keeps his eyes open to the point that eddie en lee are making fun of him.

They arrive at the paddock together just in time to be walking behind Heikki o and seb. but he can only stare at the fine tuned ass of the physio, who is know realising that someone is staring at him to be precise at his ass.  
David turned bright red and almost stumbles over his own feet.  
Dame Seb en mark for making him think he might have a shot.  
In the mediacentre he just sits and lets his mind wonder to heikki's perfect body the guy really looks like a greek god if he where a artist he would love to draw him naked he can just invision it, Heikkie naked on a rug his body on display only for david would he be on his back with his dick on display maybe even hard for david or on his front so he can draw the perfect line of his ass. when eddie starts talking to him he is snapped out of his fantasie with only a hard on to prove where his mind has been.  
Shit he needs to get this onder control fast before he gets himself in a situation where everbody can see he's hard cock in his pants.  
later that day he is walking in de paddock rubbing he's neck because of the lack of sleep when he hears seb's voice calling him. he stops to see seb en heikki walking to him seb asked him what s wrong with his neck and he sees heikki looking at him with a proffesional look.  
Finally david is abel to open his mouth and say he is laking sleep and that there is nothing wrong with his neck but heikki's not buying it en he offers te help him with his neck back at the hotel around 8 pm.  
O no he just did not offer that now he is going to be in de same hotelroom with him and most likely half naked, it's not him who is supoosed to be naked but it is to late to recline sinse they have already moved away from him after heikki's found out his hotelroom number.

It's 7:55 pm  
David is walking circels in his room his palms are sweaty and his mind is playing tricks on him o boy is he in trouble.

It's 8 pm  
When he hears a knock on the door "showtime"  
Heikki walks in the room and the room starts feeling small to small and jezus does he smell nice like fresh pines SHIT stop thinking like that.  
So where do you want me O Fuck did he just say that.  
Heikki directs him to the bed to sit on the edge and tells him to take his shirt of david comply's with shaky fingers , he hears something like a whimper and he doesn't know if it was him or heikki.  
The he feels his hands on his neck and his body reacts instintly he feels like a sixteen year old all over again.  
He doesn't even hear heikki say to lay on his front because his back is full of knots untill the man lays his hand on his shoulder.  
At least he can hide is hard on this way but it is difficult to find a good position and heikki starts to push him down and tell him to lay still.  
It is a beautiful torture to have his hands on his body and he has to try very hard to not make needy sounds.  
After what seems to be meer minuts heikki asked him a question but why that one, why did you call me a geek god david.  
Fuck fuck fuck what do i say now mmmmmmmmm.. i think i heard someone saying it just before i talked to seb.  
before he knows whats happening heikki has turned him around on his back eyeing his know very painfull hard cock, he reases a eyebow and places his hand on top of it david lets out a moan and next thing heikki is kissing him and asking entrance to his mouth with his tongue and david is happy to let him in with in seconds david is fully naked and is desperately trying to take heikki's shirt off.  
There both naked know rubbing against each other when david can't take it any longer and pushes his hand between there body's and takes both there cocks in his hand and starts rutting while looking at heikkie moaning god he could get addicted to this.  
When he feels himself rushing to the edge he can feel heikki is close to and not long after that they both come yelling each others name.

When they come down from there orgasm david can just stare a heikki, he is beautiful when he looks like this and diaid wants to make him look like this all the time.  
He could just suck on his bottom lip forever and other thing.

 

It turns out 2014 is the year he is finally at ease with himself for 5 reasons

1\. Finally his clothes make sence  
2\. Heikki and him spend a lot of time in his hotelroom  
3\. He has a lot of sex because of that  
4\. Heikki let him draw him naked (but he can't draw to safe his life)  
5\. There is another gay man in formula 1 (and it's not seb, heikki or him)


End file.
